Dragon's above snow
by Aero.Exe
Summary: The Dragonborn was sent by his own cousin to help Andrelle but what will happend?, Find Out!


"Hey Rig-Sha wanna do something besides doing nothing at this fungus house"I complained

I was sick and tired of walking around on this damnable island, i wanna go to another place beside's Morrowind or Skyrim

"i don't know Aero but we have no place to go beside's Skyrim and Here"The Khajit said

"ugh!,i'm going to the Retching Netch to get a sujamma"I groaned as i approached the Levitating thingy or whatever until a courier arived

"I got something for you your hands only...lets see here,ah!,a letter from your cousin in Andrelle and that's it have to go."the courier said giving me the letter

"oh..thanks!"i said that lightened my mood up a little bit and started to read letter

_Hey Aero!_

_i got this problem,well sorta a problem that only you can fix, so can you be a dear and go to Andrelle?_

_-Amanda your dearest cousin_

"Andrelle huh?,maybe i should go there?,...yeah i should go"i said myself smiling

**30 minutes later**

I was getting my things in my house in Raven Rock where the some family tried to kill Councilor Morvin

"let me see...books check...swords check...food check...and that's it!"i checked my stuff and my weapons in each bag

Then someone knocked on the door

"it's open!"i said

"uhh...Aero?"a Redoran Guard opened the door

"what is it?"i began to lift the bags and wear my bag

"Councilor Morvin has a gift for you"the guard said

"what is it?"

"this"the guard brought out a every odd sword

"what's that?"i asked the guard

"sir its the Tooth of Aludin speacialy crafted by one of the best blacksmith's of all of Tamriel"the guard

"it's along time since i heard that name"i smiled and taking the sword

"thank you sir,your ship leave's in an hour sir"the Redoran Guard said politley like i was his master

"dude, you dont have to call me sir alright?"i said my last words and left my home

* * *

I was in the ship now just a few miles to Andrelle

"Oh there once a man named Ragner The Red who rode to Whiterun to ole Rokistead-"Gaunlad was singing then i hit him with a salmon fish

"SHUT UP WILL YA YOUR SINGING IS HORRIBLE LIKE LURBUK'S SINGING!"i yelled at him

"i got to admit your singing is pretty bad captain"a sailor said

"see the sailor agrees and rest agreed"i saw noding at the face at the sailors

"well i know but who owns the ship"Gaunlad said

"well who saved you from a falling skeletal body of a dragon?"

"you..."Gaunlad mumbled

"i knew it"i smiled sheepishly and continued my nap

* * *

A few hours passed while i was taking a nap and i heard the boat stopping and foot are stopping

"augh...what the?"i looked around and i was in Andrelle

"Hey Aero were here!"Gaunlad said

"yeah...i can see that"i picked up my stuff and proceed to the town

It was very beautiful,the sky is blue,the children playing,and the palace was amazing

"damn..."i smiled while looking at the place

"well time to go to the palace"i said and started running

"Excuse Me!,Pardon Me,Sorry!"i ranned very fast and towards to the palace and stopped by a guard

"HALT!,unauthorized citizens aren't allowed here!"the guard yelled and i flashed the note at the guards face

"Oh terrible sorry sir please continue"the guard said politely

There was a Huge Door like crap it was big like the door in Whiterun and i opened the door

"uh...Amanda you here?"i said while i slowly walk inside the palace

"Aero your here!"she ranned at me and hugged me

"its been along time since i seen you Aero"she kept hugging me

"yeah...its been along time and your hugging me to tight!"i said weakly

"Oh sorry"she apologized and stopped hugging me

"So what's the problem?"i said to her

"first you must meet the Queen"she said

"no King?"i questioned her

"yeah...she's a lonely Queen but determined Queen"she said

"alright let's meet her"i said then she grabbed my hand

As Me and Amanda walked into the council hall, i heard multiple voices

"We have to do something!"A voice said

"It will weaken our defense of our kingdom"Another one said

"Okay Aero, i already told them who you are"she said

Amanda opened the door

"Councilors i present you, the dragon slayer and the Dragonborn, Aero Telvani Elecques"she said then i entered

I took a look around at the Councilors

The first one was very old, seems he was here for year's

The second one was is young and seems determined one

The third one was a old woman same as the old man

"So this is the so called Dragonborn?"the youngest councilor said

"Yes sir i am the Dragonborn"i politely said

"will you show us you Shout?"the oldest councilor said

"ok..if you say so.."i hinted them with a bit of destruction

"**FUS RO DAH!**"i shouted at the ceiling of the council room and it almost fall

"outstanding..."everyone said

Then the Queen arrived

"What was that?"The Queen said

when the Queen arrived she looked beautiful and amazing, her soft skin,her snowy hair and her clothes was...made of ice?

_"The crap...is the dress is made of ice or i'm just getting crazy"_ I thoughted

"My Queen this young man here is the Dragonborn"the youngest councilor said with amazement

"yes My Queen, he's perfect to wipe out the dragon neat sighted"the oldest councilor said

"or Our City Guard Captain"another old councilor said

"wait!"The Queen yelled and silence fall to the room

"We can not make hasteful decisions!"

"plus i haven't know your names so its kinda hard which is which"i broken my silence

"yeah, Aero was very silent you din't gave Aero a chance to speak"Amanda broken her silence

"oh uh forgive us, i am Elsa, Queen of Andrelle"she introduced herself

"I am Ian Frex,youngest councilor of Andrelle

"My name is Ama Grenda,female councilor of Andrelle

"And I am Fetus Frex,oldest and most respected councilor of Andrelle"

"its a pleasure to meet you"i bowed to them


End file.
